The Road to Alchemy
by Da Darkest Knight
Summary: Following in their fathers' footsteps, Eddy and Alfred Elric leave home in search for a Alchemy teacher. However, an old and new threat is among Amestris, and unless they find a teacher in time, terror in rain throughout the world.
1. Getting Out of the House

Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA. Never will.**

* * *

Getting Out of the House

**Resembool, 1938.**

Late at night, inside the basement of a hundred-year-old house, a prominent engineer is working on her latest masterpiece.

"Finally, after six months I, Winry, am halfway finished with the greatest automail in the world!" she exclaimed with her hands in the air, while a crowd chanted her name.

_Win-ry! Win-ry! Win-ry! Yawn!_

She stretched her arms, "Which will be finished in the morning."

She got up from the stool, and up the stairs to bed. As she was walking to her bedroom she stopped at a door, a light cracked under it. Knowing that her husband was working on his research, she kept walking knowing he would join her later.

Winry walked to her childrens' rooms to make sure they were sleeping. Her first stop was her daughter's room, she gently opened the door to see her whimpering in her bed. Winry just shook her head, knowing why she was having nightmares. She walked slowly over to the dresser, and then picked up the teddy bear sitting on it. She gently placed it into the girl's arms, and ceased her whimpering .

'_Ever since her birthday she acts so independent, yet she can't stop having nightmares without her teddy bear._' Winry thought. She plants a kiss on her forehead, and walked out of her room.

As Winry closed the door softly, she walked to the room next to it. On the door was a poster with writing on it '**ALL LITTLE SISTERS WHO ENTER WILL BE _SEVERELY_ PUNISHED!**_'_. She gently open the door, and looked inside. Lying in the bed was a 14-year-old golden-blonde, short haired boy, his blanket at his feet and he was snoring very loudly. Noticing that his shivering, Winry placed the bed sheet over him, and kissed his forehead.

As she walked out of his room into hers, and closed her door, his snoring stopped and opened one eye. '_Finally._' he thought. He crawls out of his bed fully dressed, and pulls out the suitcase under his bed. As he walks out of his room, and gently closes his door, he creeps into his sister's room.

Standing at the side of her bed he shakes her, "Psst, hey wake up!"

When she rolled away from him it was irritated, so he shook harder, "Will you wake up stupi- Gaah!"

She had hit him on top of his head with her teddy bear.

He winced in pain, _'Damn, is that a bear, or a brick?' he thought._

He then grabbed her shoulders and starts to shook her violently, "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"

He stopped when she groaned letting him know that she was awake. She slowly cracked her eyes open and frowned at the person in front of her. She was expecting to see her mother waking her for breakfast in the morning. Instead, she sees her brother shaking her in the middle of the night, and on top of that she _doesn't_ smell pancakes, which pissed her off even more.

Realizing that she was awake, and ignoring her frown he whispered, "Finally, you're awake," he reaches for her arm to pull her out of bed, "Come on let's go!"

Without warning, she punches him and sends crashing to the floor.

"God, I think you broke my nose!"

As he moaned and groaned over his bruised nose, his sister blinked at him "What are you doing, Eddy?"

"Enjoying the lovely floorboards, and checking for blood." he said sarcastically.

Irritated by his remark she shouted, "No, I mean what are you doing in my room?"

He 'shh' her as he covered her mouth, then quietly listened in case their were awake. As he sighed in relief, he felt something wet, and slimy lick his hand. Pulling back in disgust as he wipe his sister's saliva on his pants.

"Eww, I knew were a dog! We should've named you _Bitch_!" Eddy said.

"What are you doing in my room, Eddy?" she hissed.

"I came to get you; we're leaving."

"Leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, now let's go." he said as he reaches for her arm again, but she pulls it out of his grasp.

"Hold on a sec, do you know what time it is?" she wondered.

"Yeah, it's 2:15, mom went to bed 15 minutes ago. Now's the perfect time to go."

"Where?"

"Remember a week ago when you were spying on Alfred and me-"

"I wasn't _spying._ You were _really_ loud, and it caught my attention."

"_Surrrrre_, whatever gets you to sleep." Eddy retorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, **sleep**, the very thing you are depriving me of!" she then covered her head with her pillow, and wrapped her blanket tightly around her.

As his sister went back to sleep, Eddy lets out a fustrated groan, with his fingers threatening to pull out his hair.

As he calms down, he whispered, "Remember how we were talking about going to Central City?"

_"Yeah."_ she mumbled under her pillow.

"Well the train to there leaves around four which leaves us," he digs in his pocket for his pocket watch to check the time, "An hour and a half to get out, get Al, and head for the station."

"_How come can't leave later, like in the **morning**?"_

"Because Mom would be awake," Eddy explained, "And do you really think that she'd let us go to Central... by ourselves!"

_"Well I don't see why I need to come anyway!"_

"That's because... because... umm..."

As he thought about it he realized that she was right, '_I don't really _need_ her to come.' _He wanted to bring her along in case lost an arm, and need an automail mechanic, other than that she'd just be an obstacle for him.

_"Beacuse what?", _she wondered what her brother was going to finish saying.

As a devious smirk grew on his face he replied, "You know you're right, I _don't_ need you to come with us," he glanced at his watch again, "As a matter of fact I'm wasting time just by talking to you."

He then turned away from her "Well have a nice life, while I'm off on a adventure you'll be home... alone... without Al and me... watching Mom work on automail... playing Pat-a-cake Nina and Marcie... like you always do."

She buried her head deeper into her pillow so she couldn't hear him. But, no matter how hard she tried, Eddy's word stayed with her like a cavity. She didn't want to be left at home by herself, no, she wanted to travel the world (or at least outside of Resembol). Maybe, she'll go to Central and meet Elizabeth Mustang, the nicest woman in Amestris. All of her dreams would come true... and her one-way ticket is leaving in _two _hours.

Before his hand can the doorknob, Eddy heard a soft thud, and heard those dreaded nine words.

"Hold on, let me get ready."

Quietly, he banged his head against the door in agony. Then, he turned bac-

"Hey, turn around you perv!"

He whiplashed back around, his face pinked at almost seeing his undressed sister.

_'Wait a minute.' _he thought.

"Wait a minute, I'm your _brother_!" he shouted softly.

"Exactly, _perv_, so don't turn around!"

Eddy crossed his arms, and started about grumbling about murder and little sisters.

"Alright let's go."

As he opened the door, Eddy check off in his head the hard part; _'Getting Sara'_. Now for the really, _really_ hard part;  
_'Getting Out of the House'._

They went through many obstacles, like shoes lying on the floor, and squeaky floorboards. Finally, the greatest obstacle of all: Dad's Research Room. With the ears of an owl, they know if there father hears even a squeak, it's game over. Eddy makes it past the door first, then Sarah. Now all they have to do is walk out the door.

Eddy places his hand on the front door, now to slowly, _gently-_

"Now what do we have here?"

The siblings froze as the man behind them spoke in a stern, and judgmental tone. Slowly, they just turned towards their father, and grinned innocently at him. The man, who was almost an exact replica of Eddy, was not falling for it.

"You know your mother doesn't like you sneaking out of the house."

Those innocent looks turned into guilty, and they looked toward the ground waiting for the tongue-lashing.

"Which is why she rigged the door."

They looked up at him surprised, then they turned towards the door, and studied it carefully. They found a thin wire tied to the doorknob and a bell at the top. If Eddy had turned the knob their mom would have caught them instantly.

"Now follow me, _**shhh**, and be quiet about it. I could hear you all the way from your rooms_."

As they followed their dad upstairs, they tried to format what was happening right now. How long had their known, and why was he helping them? They got to the balcony there were a couple of bedsheets tied firmly to the rails, and long enough for them to reach the ground.

Sensing the surprise and hesitation, their father decided to give them a little push "Well what are you waiting for? You wanted to start an adventure right... so go start one."

Still shocked the siblings started climbing down, first Sara, who gave her hugs and 'I love you', before going down. Before Eddy climbed over the rails, his father stopped him.

"Edward, are you sure that this is what you want to do?" he asks.

His facial expression went from shock to determination, as Eddy gives him a firm nod in response. That determination brought a smile his father's face, he sticks his hand out to wish him luck. Eddy firmly shakes it firmly before descending towards the ground. His hand throbbed from the firm grip, but it didn't matter for his father had given him a blessing.

As he watched his children running under the dusky moonlight, the father walked back into the house. He carefully crawled into bedwith his wife, wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"Are the kids gone?"

"Yep."

Winry sighs "I can't believe they left, they're still so young."

"Winry, we couldn't keep them here forever," he tried to reaon, "besides I was younger than them when I left."

"Ed, that situation was totally different. You already knew alchemy, you were on a mission, and..." she trailed off.

Ed open his eyes again, knowing what she was about to say.

"And, you didn't think you had a home to come back to."

She turned over to look at him. They layed there in silence, wrapped around each other, seeing nothing, but gold and blue.

Finally, Ed broke the silence, "Hey, he will learn, this is his mission, and..." he told her passionately, "I was wrong."

They kissed passionately, and wrapped themselves even more, while sleeping soothingly to one another's heartbeats.

"So," Ed broke the silence, "Now that the kids are gone-"

"Nope." Winry denied, turning away from him.

"Huh?"

"You released the prisoners, which means: no sex for you."

Great the few months to do one thing: Trying to get sex back.

* * *

**This damn thing is killing me, please review.**


	2. Don't Mess With Heymans

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Nuff said.**

* * *

Don't Mess With Heymans

**Central City, 1938.**

_"Fallin' in love... 'gain, n__-nevea wante' to__... Wha am I to do?__C'n't I 'elp...um..." "It!"_

Inside a popular bar in Central, bar-goers laughed, cheered, and ridiculed a drunk old man. The man was stumbling around, swooning left and right, while singing _'Falling in Love Again' _off-key.

_"Love -ways been my game... Play ow I may- I wus mae that way... C'n't help..." _he bended over, and to catch his breath.

However, a group of men waved bills into the his face, and forced to him keep singing.

_"It!... Men clust- to me like moths..."_

"Hey kid, how many shots did you give him," One of the men shouted at a busboy, "he's losing his mind over here!"

"I already told you, that guy can't hold his liquor!" he shouted back.

"What would you know about liquor, boy?" the man scoffed as looked the server up and down.

_"I know more than _your_ dumbass."_ he mumbled as he walked away.

Suddenly, the busboy feet were hanging in the air, and he was turned around, see who he had backtalked to. One of the toughest guys in Central, his muscular physique, and crimson eyes that made him look like a bloodthirsty.

"You wanna say that again, _Boy_!" he hissed.

"I suggest you should put him down, Ezekiel."

He angrily turned toward the man who dared to grab his forearm, but his anger turned into fear as he looked straight in the eyes. The man was slightly older, he had light brown-greyish hair, a stocky build, and had a glare that could make the biggest man feel small.

"H-hey this has nothing to do with you Breda, it's between me and the kid." Ezekiel said shakily.

Breda kept a stone-cold face and rock hard grip, "You should've realize it by now, you mess with the kid, you mess with me." he told him as he tightened his grip on the arm.

The crowd stopped listening to the crazy old man, and to the situation in front of entire bar except for one, watched in silence, remembering what happened after the last fight between Heymans and Ezekiel. Meanwhile, Ezekiel face depicted anger, fear, and pain from Breda's tight grip.

Seening that he was about to do something stupid a small, meekly man tries to calm him down, "H-hey Zeke, come on, dropped the kid he ain't worth fightin' over, he's a crumb!"

"Hey! No midget-sized twit is gonna call me a crumb!" the busboy tries shake from Ezekiel's grasp.

"You better watch respecting your elders kid, before I-"

"Alright, _alright_, I'll drop him," Ezekiel dropped the busboy on his tailbone and wrenched his arm from Breda, then pointed at him, "but this isn't over Heymans, you hear me?"

He slowly backed away, before he turned around, and stride out the door. As soon as he left, the tension cleared and people went back to minding their own business. Breda turned away from the door to look at the busboy rubbing his slightly bruised backside.

But, instead of saying thank you, he glared at him "I could've handled it myself, you know?"

Breda glared back at him, "Yeah, I could tell by the way he lifted you in the air," he said sarcastically.

"Okay, I admit it that it was starting to look bad, but that didn't have to come in and baby me."

"I wasn't trying to baby you, I was _trying_ to keep you safe," Breda soften, "For God's sake, Louis your 18-years-old. You need to grow up, and stop picking bar fights."

Louis looked down at floor, he felt guilty because Breda _did_ help him. If it wasn't for him, Zeke would have beaten the crap out of him. Breda was like an uncle to him, he didn't mean any harm to him.

"Look it's getting late, why don't you go finish your shift, and then go check on your sisters, all right?" he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Without looking up, Louis shrugged Breda's hand off of him, and went back to bussing tables. Breda massaged his forehead in frustration, being part owner/bouncer was taking a toll on him. Before going out, he decides to get rid of the guy who started this mess.

"Alright _blotto_, you had enough, it's time for you to go home." he grabbed the old man before he finished his drink. But, before they even reached the door, the old man snapped.

"**IZAN! IZAN!**"

"What the hell-"

"**IZAN!**"

He slipped through his grasp, and stumbled around the bar screaming like a madman. Rambling incoherently, and saying the name over and over again, until crashed into a table, grabbing the closest bystander to keep him from falling.

"**Listen to me, THIS world is in terrible danger! _MADMEN_ are a comin'****! HE will be the death to us ALL! Persecution, discrimmination, ANNIHILATION! The World will be rained with blood! Men, women, child, NO ONE IS SAFE! THERE ARE FOOLS, PAWNS of Satan himself! HE will bend them to his will, and HE will kill them _and_ US for his master plan - ARRGHH let go of me!**"

Breda bear hugged the psychpath, and pulled him off the young man, struggling get him out of there. But, the old man showed amazing against him as he continued to gargle..

"**STOP HIM!... YOU _HAVE_ TO! DON'T LET HIM... GRR... DON'T LET HIM...**"

* * *

After Breda carried the drunk out, everybody went back to mind their business. The young man he grabbed back at the doorway with his pitch black eyes, trying to cleanse from the old man's stench. When he finished, he turned back to the girl he was talking to, only find her seat empty. He searched around her, only to find her leaving the bar. With someone else.

As they were walking out, the guy notices him out of the corner of his eye, and turns his head to give him a shit-eating grin. The young man glares back at him. '_Bastard.'_

Not wanting to see more, he turned back to the bar, and asks himself one question

**What the hell just happened?**

* * *

**Finally, I'm done. You don't know how long that took me to finish. Please review! Tell me if it was good, bad, doesn't matter. Also... did I lead on too much? Answer me!**


	3. Author notice

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated my stories in _so long. _I have stories that haven't been updated in _TWO YEARS_! As a writer that makes me feel ****pathetic! So as of right now I'm _officially _putting my stories on temporary hiatius until futhermore notice.**

**But, this does not mean that I'm through with Fanfiction. On my account I am putting up a poll asking:Which story do you want me to update?  
The top two will be at the top of my priority list.**

**I want to thank 1029384756, Angelic Sakura Blossom, KNDFANGIRL, Dawnmist 11, savannahknd, Alapso, Mercy4.8, IscaPhantom, dazlinn909, swatkats, JournalistInRed, Tylie-Marie, Thatsmyphrase, JACK5T3R, HCBalwayshappy, Aqua-Princess of Imagination, Shadow the Ranger, boredomsucks101, awesomenaruto, alexis0599, Dance along the light of day, Fangirl of Teh Fma, Mystery-Shrouded S, and the many others who have read my stories.**

**This is not a goodbye, I will try to update, but with this being my senior year it'll take a while.**

**So goodbye and please have a moment of silence for Summer, which ended so quickly.**


End file.
